Depending on functions of treating laundry, laundry treating apparatuses can generally be classified into a washing machine and a dryer. A washing machine performs a washing operation of removing contaminants from the laundry using washing water, and a dryer performs a dehydration drying operation of removing moisture from the laundry. Recently, a washing machine provided with an integrated dehydration drying function is under development.
Also, laundry treating apparatuses can be classified into a top loading type and a front loading type. In the case of the top loading type, the introduction port through which the laundry is introduced is provided on the top of the cabinet. In the case of the front loading type, the introduction port through which the laundry is introduced is provided at the front side (or lateral side) of the cabinet.
The top loading type laundry treating apparatus includes a cabinet forming the external appearance of the laundry treating apparatus, and a drum and a tub provided in the cabinet. In the case of the top loading type treating apparatus, the drum and the tub are arranged perpendicular to the ground, and the drum rotates about a rotating shaft perpendicular to the ground. In addition, positioned at the top of the cabinet are a laundry introduction port through which laundry is introduced, and a door to open and close the laundry introduction port.